Naked
by Dramione.Is.The.Best
Summary: Hungover and tired. Life sucks.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on our bed wondering when he would come back to me.

Did he still love me? Or had he forgotten about me entirely? The tears had started falling long ago nothing could stop them now. I felt fear that he would never come back. He had hurt me, but I still loved him. I would never stop.

I sat for ours looking at his pictures. He left me for her. But he would come back I could feel it. Every night I sang my self to sleep.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so. Seems like forever since you've been gone." I whispered wiping tears away.

I could hear him through the phone saying "Hermione, I told you…. It-it's over now. I'm sorry."

"B-but Ron p-please… I love you." I said as he hung up.

I walked over to my bed I laid down. I cried for a little but my life had to go on. I had to be strong. I wiped the last bit of tears from my eyes before I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said in the most cheery tone I could use.

"Hey Hermione its Stella! Want to come drinking with me and a few friends tonight?"

"Sure let me get ready first. Pick me up at ten." I replied before getting up to get ready.

I hate you Blaise I thought. By head pounded. I hate you so very much. I groaned and rolled over. I ended up touching something warm and smooth. I smirked never mind Blaise I got a girl.  
I wrapped my arm around the female and laid soft kisses on her collarbone. She moaned

"Oh Ron..." The girl whispered rubbing her hands down my body. Both of our bodies stiffened.

"Ron?" We both questioned.

"I'm not Ron!" I yelled jumping back. I opened my eyes to see a fully naked Granger laying on my bed her hair a mess.

"Grange-"

"MALFOY!" Granger interrupted looking for something to cover herself.

"Granger why the fuck are you in MY bed?"

"You're bed? NO WAY! Why are you in my bedroom!" She yelled making my head pound even more.

"Draco? Where are you Drake?" Blaise yelled walking into the room.

"Morning Granger… So Drak- Granger! What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you naked? Did you guys? Oh Merlin…" He finished sitting down.

"Shit." I said, rubbing my aching head

"I hope you're happy Malfoy." Granger hissed walking out of my room with my blanket."

"That's mine!" I yelled at her!

"Fuck you!"

I smirked. "You already did Hun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck, you better go out there and talk to her."

"No." I seethed like an angry child. I slowly retreated out into the hallway to see Granger crying. Crying? She was actually crying. It made me feel horrible. I walked towards Granger and sat on the floor with her.

"If it makes you feel any better we don't have to tell Weasel about this." She cried even harder. Well fuck. This couldn't get any better now could it? I had sex with Granger, She'll probably get pregnant. Blaise found out. She won't stop crying and I have a blasted head ache.

"Bloody hell will you stop fucking crying already!" I yelled picking her up by her hair. I shoved her up against the wall getting really close to her head.

"Stop it. Please. Stop." Granger whispered tears still spilling over her eyes.

"You are just a fucking slag. You're not worth anyone's time. You're lucky even the Weasel wants you." I pushed her back to the ground before walking away.

"Fuck you!" She yelled throwing a heel that went whizzing past my head.

"Again Granger?" I pushed her back up against the wall kissing her. Pushing her mouth open until I could make my way into hers. I felt a pinch of pain that kept getting worse. She bit me.

"I always knew you liked it rough." I smirked, forcing her to wrap her legs around me. Granger was kissing me now all over her nails scratching my back to keep her from falling.

I pushed down my boxers entering her with one thrust. I started thrusting faster and faster, her moans echoing off my walls. Having her pull my hair and whisper in my ear 'yes' made want to go deeper

She clenched her walls milking me. Granger picked up the sheet from my bed wrapped it around herself turned around and looked at me. _Wham!_ Granger's small hand hit my face with the force of a bulger. She walked away tripping over herself as she tried to pull on my boxers.

"Come on! Admit it that was the best orgasm you've ever had!" I yelled as she gave me the middle finger as she walked over to the fire place and flooed away.

"Hermione, do you have the reports I needed?" The Minister asked in a hurry.

"Yes sir here they are." I handed them to him slowly checking my watch. Oh bugger I was going too late for lunch with harry and Ron. I hurried down to the apparition point and apparated to the café we always meet at.

"Elloeermione" Ron tried to say. Ugh god that is disgusting. He knew I hated it. Ron broke it off with me after a year. He said we just weren't right for each other. I thought otherwise. I tried not thinking of the breakup or Malfoy. Damn, it was his entire fault.

"Hermione, look." Harry said pointing to the door. "It's Malfoy." Oh god. I nodded and acted like it was normal.

"Potter, Weasley. Granger, you left this at my house." He smirked placing my red lacy knickers on the table then walking to the front. I quickly got up taking my knickers with me. Once I got up to Malfoy I hit his shoulder repeatedly.

"You. Can. Not. Do. Stuff. Like. That. You. Fucking. Arse." I whispered glaring at him.

"What it's been a month since it happened. You still haven't told them." He whispered.

I need a lie. A lie. What type of lie? Any lie. Umm.  
"I'm Pregnant!" I blurted out.

I was in trouble now.


	3. Authors note

I'm uploading a chapter to each story today!

Sorry I haven't uploaded i was busy trying to get grades up before school ended.


End file.
